


The Right Kind of Love

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. Harry is Louis' teacher, but they're also like dating and they fuck in Harry's classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm opened for the prompts. Message me :) :*

The bell rang, rudely cutting the teacher off. He sighed, annoyed. Mr Styles wanted to finish this in this lesson, but apparently not. He sat back down and looked down at his watch. It was the lunch break already and he couldn’t wait until all the students got out so he could go into the restroom and freshen himself up a bit before his next period. 

“Mr Styles?” A voice called him and Harry looked up. 

“Hello, Mr Tomlinson. What can I do for you?” he asked, a smirk slowly creeping up on his face and all of his bad mood disappearing. From the corners of his eyes he saw that the last student left the class. He took the keys from the drawer of his desk and pushed them into the younger boy’s hand. Without a word spoken Louis made his way towards the door and locked it, before he came back, this time to the other side of the desk and jumped up on it, grinning at Harry. Harry tightly grabbed Louis’ thighs and pulled him towards himself, almost making Louis fall off the table. 

“How was your day, love?” Harry asked, lifting one of Louis’ hands, leaving a kiss on his wrist. 

“Boring. Couldn’t wait ‘till I got some time alone with you,” Louis replied. Harry hummed quietly, before he stood up and leaned down to kiss the other boy’s lips. “You?”

“Missed you,” Harry said, leaving another kiss on Louis’ cheek. “And Thor is sick. I’m going to go insane,” he whined, making Louis smile. 

“How is he?” he asked. 

“Misses you,” Harry replied. “Will you go pick him up after school? He’s at my mum’s.”

“Okay, when will you come home?” he asked. 

“About five,” Harry replied. Louis pouted, his eyes pleading. Harry leaned down and kissed the pout away. 

“Don’t be like that, baby. You know I have to grade the papers.”

“But why don’t you grade them at home?” he whined.

“Because then I never do anything,” Harry replied. Louis scoffed quietly, but Harry only smiled, kissing the other boy again. This time Louis didn’t let him move away. He wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck and pulled him closer to himself. Harry quickly reacted, stepping between Louis’ open thighs, before he wrapped his hands around Louis’ slim waist.  
The kiss got heated when Louis licked Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Harry denied, pushing his tongue past Louis’ lips instead. Their tongues wrapped around each other’s lazily. Harry slipped his hands under Louis’ T-shirt, tracing the warm skin there with his fingertips. He ended the kiss and instead pressed his lips to the place right under Louis’ ear. His teeth bit down and started sucking, while his hands slipped down, into the back of Louis’ jeans and under his boxers, gripping Louis’ soft ass. Louis’ head tilted back, giving the man more access to his neck. Louis’ hands unbuttoned his own jeans, making Harry’s job easier. Harry’s fingers slipped down Louis’ crack and pressed two of them against Louis’ hole, which was already slick with lube. 

“Did you finger yourself?” he growled into Louis’ ear, roughly pressing them in both at once. Louis moaned loudly, his head falling onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry continually fucked his fingers in and out of Louis’ body, listening to Louis’ pretty moans and whines. “I’m still waiting for your answer,” he said and pressed the third finger in. 

“Yeah... T-this morning. I was horny... And you... you weren’t there.” Louis gasped when Harry jabbed his fingers into his prostate. 

“Haz, fuck me. God, fuck me please,” Louis begged. Harry smirked in response. 

“Yeah? You want me to take you right here?” he lowly asked, massaging over the special spot in Louis. The said boy gasped in response, hips catching rhythm with Harry’s fingers. With his free hand, Harry moved a few pencils and papers to the side of the desk, before he pulled his hand out of Louis’ pants and gently pushed the boy down, until he was lying on top of the desk. Harry wiped his fingers off on Louis’ jeans, before he pulled them down, together with his boxers. Louis kicked them off. 

“Do you want a condom?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. 

“Don’t want your sperm to leak out of me all day,” he replied with a cute pout. Harry smirked. 

“You know you like it,” he said. 

“I do. But it’s a bit uncomfortable,” Louis answered, smiling at the other man. Harry unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers just a bit, so he could his dick out. He looked down at Louis and quickly stroked himself to full hardness, making Louis whine beneath him. 

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Louis said. He didn’t touch himself, he never did during sex, except if Harry told him. 

“Never,” Harry said with a sweet smile. He leaned down and kissed Louis on the cheek, before he opened the drawer of the desk and found a condom under all the papers and pointless stuff in there. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth, before he gave the condom to Louis, who tried to get it on Harry’s dick. 

“Ew, it’s slippery,” he commented, when it almost slipped from his hand for the third time. 

“Makes it easier for us, love,” Harry replied, smiling. One of his hands grabbed his own length, helping Louis. When the condom was finally on its place, Louis’ fingers were slippery from lube and without thinking twice he wiped them off on Harry’s white button-up, leaving slightly pink marks. 

“You didn’t just do that,” Harry said.

“Oops, it looks like I did,” Louis giggled. Harry laughed, shaking his head. 

“What am I going to wear now?” he asked as he grabbed his penis and guided the head of it to Louis’ hole. With one hand he further spread Louis’ legs, before he slowly pushed his hips forward. 

“I... You can. God, you should... Walk around naked, babe,” he said. His fingers wrapped around Harry’s wrist and moved Harry’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand. Harry’s hip bones pressed against Louis’ ass. He stilled his hips and pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips. 

“Okay?” he gently asked. Louis nodded, wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck. “You’re not even fully hard,” Harry commented. 

“Well, you didn’t do much to make me,” Louis replied. Harry grinned, drawing his hips back, before slowly pushing them back in. 

“I want another baby, Lou,” he said. “And a cat.”

“Wow. Keep killing the mood, Haz,” Louis breathlessly replied. 

“I just... I don’t want you to be away from your son anymore. It’s not fair,” Harry said. Louis tightly closed his eyes, moaning. 

“Babe, go harder,” he tried. Harry steadily increased the speed of his hips, going harder and deeper with every thrust. 

“You are hard now,” Harry said with a smirk. 

“You talk too much,” Louis giggled. One of Harry’s hands rested on Louis’ hips, the other keeping his weight above the younger boy. Harry knew he could make this better for Louis. He bent his knees, standing up straight, before he forcefully pushed his hips in. 

“Oh,” Louis whimpered, his body tensing up.

“There?” Harry asked quietly. He knew Louis’ body better than he did his own. Louis frantically nodded. His muscles squeezed around Harry’s dick, his hips raising off the desk.

“You look so beautiful like this, Lou. Look so good with my cock deep inside of you,” Harry grunted. His thrusts became wild, slightly moving the table. Louis moaned particularly loud, but Harry was quick to put his hand over Louis’ mouth.

“Shh, babe. We’re still in school,” Harry told him. Like on cue, there was a knock at the door. Harry pressed his hand harder against Louis’ mouth, slowing down his thrusts a bit. 

“Mr Styles?” It was the principal, but Harry ignored it, grinning at the younger boy beneath him, obviously getting an idea.

“Stay quiet,” he whispered and increased the rhythm of his thrusts again. He was careful not to make any noise.

“Mr Styles, are you in here?” Harry smirked in response. He tightly gripped Louis’ thigh with one hand. There was a quiet sound of footsteps getting even quieter, meaning that the principal walked away. Harry moved his hand away from Louis’ mouth and the younger boy immediately started glaring at him. 

“Are you crazy?” he exclaimed. “What if he tried to get in with his own keys?” Harry only laughed and Louis moaned when the head of Harry’s cock hit his prostate.

“Then he would find you here, under me, with my dick deep inside you, and you begging for more,” Harry said, “besides, you left the keys in the lock, babe.” With one sharp motion, Harry pulled his penis out. 

“No, don’t stop!” Louis whined. 

“Turn around. Bend over the table.” Louis did as he was told and in the next moment Harry’s dick was back inside of him, even deeper than before.

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered when he was stretched again. Harry immediately set up a rough and brutal pace. The table squeaked with the force of his thrusts. Louis looked like he couldn’t even form words. Small whimpers were leaving his mouth, his breathing speeding up. One of Harry’s hands tangled into Louis’ hair and pulled the younger boy up harshly, making him cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Harry pulled his body against his own and harshly pounded into Louis’ ass. 

“Come on, baby,” Harry growled into his ear, biting his earlobe. Louis whined loudly, feeling the drag of Harry’s cock all over the right places inside of him.

“Oh, God, Haz. I’m so close,” Louis moaned, his head falling back on Harry’s shoulder. He tried to roll his hips against Harry’s pelvis every time he could.

“Let go,” Harry said. He grabbed Louis’ hips and pushed in one more time and firmly kept them locked together. Louis cried out, the head of Harry’s dick pressing against his prostate so good. Harry sneaked his arm to the front of Louis’ body, wrapped his fingers around the top of Louis’ dick and pressed his thumb into the slit. Louis’ knees buckled as ropes of white shot out of his cock and Harry was quick to wrap his other hand around Louis’ waist, keeping him from falling. Harry gently fucked him through his orgasm, stroking his cock in the rhythm of his thrusts.  
A constant string of ‘Harry, Harry, Harry’ was leaving Louis’ mouth, his body shaking. When Louis came back to his senses, he felt Harry’s strong hands pushing his lower back until he was back to bending over the table. And then Harry used his body to get to his own high, roughly thrusting into him. He put a hand over Louis’ mouth when the boy got too loud. 

“You’re so beautiful, Louis,” Harry said, the hand on Louis’ hip squeezing so tight that it would probably leave bruises.

“I’m gonna cum, baby. Fill you up,” Harry groaned. He felt his abs squeezing, the warmth in his lower stomach growing. 

“Please,” Louis whimpered. And that was it. Harry’s thrusts became sloppier when he cummed, filling up the condom. 

“Fuck, Lou. So hot, so fucking hot,” Harry moaned. 

“Harry, Harry, please,” Louis whimpered, so broken and fucked out. Harry thrust in one more time and Louis cummed again. He screamed, actually screamed. His body shook and tears slipped from his eyes. Harry fucked him through it, despite his own over-sensitivity. He moved away from the shaking boy on the table, easily slipping out. He pulled the condom off and tied it, throwing it in the bin under his table, before he pulled Louis into his arms.

“Babe, are you okay? I didn’t think you’d come again,” he said. Louis lazily nodded, because yes, he maybe felt a bit fucked out, but he was okay. He tucked his face into Harry’s neck. 

“I love you,” he quietly murmured. Harry grinned.

“I love you too,” he replied. Harry took tissues from the box on top of the desk and wiped Louis’ stomach and the area between his legs off. He cleaned the table off and then kissed the shorter boy. 

“The lunch break will be over soon. You should eat something,” Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes fondly. 

“I’ve got everything I need,” he replied. Harry laughed and slapped his ass, before he grabbed a bag from the drawer. 

“Eat it, babe. You’re tired.”

“What about you?” Louis asked, furrowing his eyebrows, when Harry pushed the bag into his hands. 

“I just hope there will be dinner waiting when I get home so I can spend some time with my son and my favourite boy.” Louis grinned in response. 

“I can do that.” The bell rand and they both quickly got dresses. Louis left Harry’s classroom with a smile on his face and limping, but happy.


	2. The Right Kind of Love Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and last chapter of the short story :)  
> (Written for the prompt: Can you do a part 2 where Louis gets Thor then takes him home makes dinner for them and when Harry gets home they go for round two when Thor's asleep )

Louis turned away from the stove, when he heard Thor yell and then start crying. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, before he quickly turned the stove off and make his way towards the living room where he left Thor playing earlier. 

“Daddy!!” he yelled, standing up and running towards Louis with his little arm extended in front of him. Louis picked him up and took a look at him hand, noticing blood on his palm. 

“Thor, what happened?” he sternly asked him, as he carried him towards the bathroom. The boy didn’t answer him, instead he just pressed his face into Louis’ neck and cried harder. Louis cleaned off his hand, the cut wasn’t too deep or long, so he quickly wrapped his small hand up in bandage. He knew exactly where Thor cut himself and carried him back into the living room, towards the big, glass sliding door.

“What did papa tell you about touching the door?” he asked. Thor looked away. “Well?” he pressed, as he wiped Thor’s face. 

“Not to,” the boy quietly murmured. 

“And why is that?” Louis asked.

“Because the edge is sharp and I could cut myself,” Thor said and tried to get out of Louis’ hold. Louis let him down and Thor immediately ran into the other direction, sitting down on the carpet and playing with his toys. Louis smiled slightly, before he went into the kitchen to retrieve the wipes. He wiped off the door’s bottom edge, where a bit of blood was, before he continued his cooking. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, honey?” he asked. 

“When is papa coming?” Thor came into the kitchen and hugged Louis’ leg, pressing his face into the back of his thigh. Louis looked up on the clock on the wall, before back down to Thor and pried him off his leg. 

“Soon, baby,” he said. “Would you like to do something for me?” Thor nodded happily and smiled brightly at Louis showing off his perfectly white baby teeth. 

“Go tidy your toys and then you can help me cook.”

“Kay,” Thor nodded, missing the first letter as usually. Before Louis could actually finish cooking, there was a sound of the key turning in a lock and then the door opening. 

“Papa!” Thor yelled and Louis heard him running towards the front door. He smiled and turned the steaks, while looking into the oven to see if the potatoes were roasted yet. He heard footsteps and turned around. Harry was standing in the doorway with Thor on his hip and smiled brightly at Louis, walking over towards him. Thor excitedly kissed Harry’s cheek and then climbed off Harry and went back to hugging Louis’ legs. 

“The dinner’s almost ready, baby. Mind setting up the table?”

“Of course, love,” Harry replied and walked towards the dining table. 

“Wanna help you, daddy,” Thor smiled, desperately trying to climb up Louis’ leg. 

“Sure,” Louis replied, picking him up and setting him up on the kitchen counter. 

Two hours later Harry was setting Thor to sleep while Louis was watching, leaning against the door frame, with a fond smile covering the bottom of his face. After Harry turned off the lights, they went back into the living room, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. 

“I’m tired,” Louis yawned, plopping down on the couch and snuggling into Harry’s side. 

“Wanna go to bed then?” Harry asked. Louis didn’t answer but instead, he smiled and pressed his lips to the corner of Harry’s lips.

 

“Come shower with me,” he lowly whispered, but by the way the corner of his lips curled up into a cheeky smile, he knew that there was something Louis had planned for them. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling and followed Louis into the bathroom, after he shut of the TV and the lights. He was positive that they wouldn’t be coming back into the living room after they’re done with ‘the shower’. They left the door of Thor’s room opened, like every night, but on their way to the bathroom Louis quietly closed them, that cheeky smile still on his face. 

With all strength Louis could muster Harry was pushed against the bathroom door as soon as it closed behind them. It’s safe to say that Harry was a bit surprised at Louis’ sudden dominance, but he also knew that he could change roles literally in the moment he wanted. A pair of warm, soft lips were suddenly pressed against his own and every thought dropped from his mind, his body only focusing on the person he loved standing in front of him. Harry’s hands wrapped around Louis’ waist, bringing him closer to himself, while Louis’ were on the door on either side of Harry’s head. Both males were smiling into the kiss, which resulted in some awkward teeth clanking and Louis quickly pulled away, before they could ruin the mood further. He briefly pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, before slowly dropping to his knees in front of him. The sight of this alone made Harry throw his head back against the door and his eyes dropping closed. From his position on the floor, Louis pushed up his boyfriend’s white, still dirty from the lube, button up and Harry quickly got the message and took it off. Louis’ tiny fingers fumbled with the older boy’s brown leather belt and then the button of his jeans. After a few minutes of sweet things whispered and giggles, the jeans were pooled around Harry’s ankles. The man tried to step out of them, resulting in him almost falling over, since the jeans were way too tight to simply step out of them. Louis laughed loudly, before silencing himself and holding Harry’s jeans until the older male finally got them off. 

After that was taken care of, Louis leaned forwards and kissed both of the tattooed leafs on Harry’s hips. Harry carefully tangled his fingers into Louis’ hair and led him towards where he wanted him to be. Louis was a natural tease, but it was rare that Harry actually let him and that night definitely wasn’t one of the nights Harry did. Louis’ nose met Harry’s dick, which caused them to start laughing again. They were like two teenagers, laughing over something stupid, Harry thought. Louis brought the worst out of him anyways. Sure, his student was ten years younger than him, but nobody should be able to turn a twenty-eight year old man into a giggling mess like Louis did. 

“You need to stop ruining the mood, Haz,” Louis commented and Harry immediately felt the urge to protest, because he wasn’t the one giggling into someone’s else dick, while nuzzling into the said thing, but before he could, Louis’ pretty lips wrapped around the tip of his half hard dick and what Harry wanted to say was long forgotten. He looked down, looking at Louis and checking if it was okay, before he pushed his head towards himself, more of his dick disappearing into Louis’ warm mouth, and both of them enjoying every second of it. Harry knew his lover’s body better than his own, knew that the younger boy gets off on pain. And although Harry would never try to hurt the boy he loved, he forced himself to push Louis’ head down further and snap his hips forwards gently. He felt Louis’ throat constricting around him for a second and he groaned, pushing his hips forward, until Louis’ nose was touching the pubic hair at the base of his cock. 

The sound of Louis trying to breath in through his nose was loud in the small space and without a thought, Harry pulled the smaller boy’s mouth of his dick to let him breathe, before forcing him back down. The thumb of the hand that in the moment wasn’t occupied with holding Louis’ hair, stroked over Louis’ lips gently, where they were stretching obscenely around the girth of his dick.

“Jesus, Lou,” Harry started, while he held Louis’ head in place and gently started pushing his hips forwards and then back. “You’re so good at this.” Louis whined, licking the underside of the dick in his mouth and then biting gently, which made Harry growl out in pleasure. “I... Fuck, princess... I remember the first time you gave me a head.” Harry wiped a tear off Louis cheek, the boy’s eyes were read and puffy from the constant abuse on the back of his throat. “It was so fucking messy, but I loved every second of it.” Louis whined again, this time it sounded like actual words, but it’s probably a bit hard to speak with a big dick in your mouth. 

Harry pulled Louis away, grabbed his chin and pressed his own mouth to Louis’ in a bruising kiss, while pulling him back up in his feet. There was no way to ruin the mood not even when both of their teeth hurt from crashing. Harry tore of the loose T-shirt Louis was wearing, leaving the fabric into pieces and quickly got Louis out of his sweats. Louis’ world was suddenly swung over as he was thrown over Harry’s shoulder and carried towards their bedroom. 

Harry threw him on the bed and being the sassy bitch he is, Louis immediately started complaining, Harry successfully shut him up, by turning him over on his stomach and forcefully spreading his thighs apart, before Louis could get out a bit more than seven words. He tensed up as three of Harry’s fingers were suddenly roughly pushed up his ass, but even in a pleasured state of mind, he felt deep love for the man who always took care that he didn’t hurt him and checking if he was opened enough. He smiled at the thought and smiled even wider, when he felt butterfly kisses over the dimples in his back. 

“You good?” He barely heard Harry over the beating of his own heart in his ears, but he found himself nodding. There was a bit more of twisting and pressing directly into his prostate, making him squeeze his thighs together, but Harry pried them apart and pulled his fingers out. 

“I fucking love fingering you,” he growled, he stood up and opened the drawer to found the lube they kept there, but became slightly frustrated when it didn’t immediately came into sight. 

“Harry?” Louis’ voice was so small and Harry needed to stop everything he was doing to hear the next words that were said to him. “I’m still a bit wet from earlier, could you maybe like not use the lube?” Harry looked so unsure about this and Louis was sure he wasn’t going to listen to his request, but then Harry closed the drawer and climbed back on the bed. 

“Like that?” Harry gently asked, referring to the position they were in. Louis was still lying on the bed on his stomach, and he nodded, smiling a bit to himself.

“Tell me if it hurts too much, baby,” he murmured, before positioning himself on top of Louis and guiding his dick to Louis’ hole. Their hands intertwined at the side of Louis’ head, as Harry snapped his hips forwards. The moan that came out of Louis’ mouth was loud and Harry once again had to put his hand over it, this time to prevent waking Thor up. Harry didn’t move his hips, not until Louis desperately tried to grind back. Then he set up a rough pace as his unoccupied hand came resting on top of Louis’ ass. 

“Do you like it like that?” he lowly growled into Louis’ ear and felt the shivers ran down his lover’s back at his words. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Louis moaned, turning his head to the side, escaping the hand that was covering his mouth, so he could press his lips against Harry’s. Harry brought his hand down on Louis’ ass in a bruising smack that was loud in the room. 

No matter how much they both loved the position, Louis started fighting against Harry’s weight. The older man noticed and quickly moved away, just long enough for Louis to turn around and spread his legs. He was smiling softly at Harry, eyes lustful but full of adoration and love and Harry smiled back, pressing right back into the boy beneath him. 

“I love you so fucking much, Lou,” he groaned as he moved his hips, this time slow and gentle. Louis whined in response, his legs and arms wrapping around Harry’s body. 

“Love you too, babe,” he said in a whisper against Harry’s ear. The older man’s hips started moving faster, as he choked out the next words. 

“Don’t ever leave, don’t you ever fucking dare leaving me.” Their lips met in a kiss as Harry’s thrusts became sharp, short and quick, making Louis want to squeeze his thighs together in the wild pleasure his was feeling. 

“I... I won’t. God, Harry... Never,” he whimpered. Harry rested most of his weight on Louis’ body as he used one of his hands to grasp Louis’ neglected cock into his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts. 

“Marry me,” Harry said suddenly. His wrist was cramping but he needed Louis to cum before him. His lips pressed against Louis’ before the boy had a chance to respond, and on particularly hard thrust his body tensed, muscles clamping down on Harry’s dick inside of him as ropes of white shot across his chest. Harry’s never seen Louis like that during an orgasm before, he was usually loud, but in that moment Louis’ eyes rolled in the back of his head, before his eyes squeezed shut and he let the pleasure take over. 

“Always,” he whimpered. Harry lost all of his control at that, snapping his hips forward three times more, before he groaned loudly and let himself fall forward. Puffs of air were hitting Louis’ neck as he breathed deeply, while his hips moved to ride out of his orgasm. He waited until he saw clearly again, before he pulled out and looked at Louis. The blue eyed boy still had his eyes closed, but a small smile was dancing over his lips. And Harry smiled too, locking their lips together in a promising kiss. 

“How about a real shower this time?” Louis asked after a moment of silence. Harry agreed and pulled the love of his life up, before carrying him into the bathroom again. 

And if the next day Harry took Louis out for dinner while he got his mum to watch over Thor, and proposed to him again, this time with a long speech and a silver ring that he shouldn’t be able to afford, and even if Louis said yes with eyes full of tears, nobody needed to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is Harry's son, but tehnically not Louis'. But since Harry and Thor's mother aren't quite on the best terms, Louis's been taking care of Thor since the boy was born.   
> Thor also thinks he has two fathers, calling Louis daddy and Harry papa.   
> And speaking of another baby they were thinking about the adoption and maybe getting a lovely girl. 
> 
> I hope this explained some questions. :)


End file.
